


Art for The Opposite of Trouble

by KayQy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1020729">The Opposite of Trouble</a> by ifitwasribald, for Marvel Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Opposite of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020729) by [ifitwasribald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald). 



[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/mbbrhodey01heartb_zps170c2322.png.html)

I am so freaking proud of this one, you have no idea. Hulk and War Machine making hand hearts? I'm a GENIUS. XD (And it's War Machine and not Iron Patriot colors because of REASONS, okay?) >.>

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/mbbrhodey02danceb_zpsc027e182.png.html) ~~someday i will figure out how to get the scanner to not kill my colors *pouts*~~


End file.
